


Pillow Forts and Mending Hearts

by Paraphilic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Minor Coran (Voltron), Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Season/Series 01, Sleepovers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can decide yourself, kidgance - Freeform, klance, or - Freeform, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraphilic_Nerd/pseuds/Paraphilic_Nerd
Summary: After Hunk, Shiro, and Allura go on a diplomatic mission by themselves; they leave Pidge, Lance, Keith, and Coran alone to their own devices. Pidge and Lance decide they should relax and spend some time together, choosing to do a sleepover in the lounge room. Which they drag an unwilling Keith into. Getting into many shenanigans and bonding with each other.





	Pillow Forts and Mending Hearts

Pillows of all different shapes and sizes scattered along the blanket covered floor, that kept the cold from seeping into the trio, some of the pillows that were used were propped up by the couch nearby, along with other blankets that were used to shelter them, organized and carefully placed over the couch and on the chairs that they had to drag from other rooms, to keep the roof of blankets from collapsing in on them. Fairy lights twinkled above them, outlining the room gorgeously as they looked like stars captured and placed just for them to shut off the lights and look at them shine. There were other small lights that circled around them so they could walk around easily as well. And then in front of them was a small monitor that was brought out from Pidge’s room, sat in front of them. Hooked up to the monitor was a ‘Mercury Gameflux Two’ console.

Which Lance and Pidge were playing with fiercely in competitive games against one another. 

Meanwhile Keith wasn’t taking in any part of it. He wasn’t interested at all and held a sour look on his face as he wrapped himself in a nearby blanket, legs to his chest with his arms wrapped around them to keep them in place. He was off to the side as he just glared at the screen. 

“Oh come on Keith, stop sulking.” Lance said glancing over at him, before directing his attention back to the computer screen. 

His thumbs were seemingly smashing the buttons, with no coherent rhyme or reason, as hard as he could. His body moved in all directions as he moved his character along, thinking it would help him in the long run. Which, spoiler alert, it didn’t. 

Unlike Pidge, who took the classier approach. She relied on strategy, and doing less button smashing than Lance, only in her times of need she would resort to that tactic. A devilish grin kept on her face as she was leaned forward close to the game. A knowing glint in her glasses that she would win the one on one fight with Lance. 

“I’m not.” He said sulkingly, rolling his eyes as he did. “We should be taking this valuable time to be doing other things that are useful. Not playing around.” 

Hunk, Allura, and Shiro had all went on a diplomat mission together, recruiting a planet to the cause, of course. Leaving the castle in charge with the three of them including Coran just in case something happened. Like the galra attacking or a distress signal came in. 

“Keith, ninety percent of the time we are. If we highered that percentage of time we spent working our bodies and minds into this war it could be considered overworking. It’s good to be able to relax and give your body and mind a rest. Stress levels can cause heart attacks and other damaging things to you. We can’t be the paladins of Voltron if we’re dead now can we?” 

“Training _is_ relaxing and is productive.” Keith proceeded to push on stubbornly, his eyes narrowed at Pidge. 

“Only you would say that Keith.” Lance playfully teased, a sigh of weariness leaving his lips afterwards. “I think you should just enjoy the time we have, plus, the training room is out of commision.” 

“That’s because Coran shut it off after you two yelled plan B after I rejected!” He was already exhausted by them both. The entire thing made him uncomfortable. Having this sort of setting, he wasn’t used to it. With the party, he could stay by the side and talk to people he knew while also helping out with the rebellion with the new members and showing it was a good choice for them to join. Not to mention there was food and easy discussion pieces to do. 

With this? There was no escape and he didn’t know Lance that well or Pidge. Yeah, they could have been considered friends. But it wasn’t like with Shiro, Pidge, he didn’t know all too well. They hadn’t gotten the chance to talk about much. And with Lance, he hated him at first, _when he didn’t do anything_ , and now they had this weird relationship. Where they would bond with one another but the next moment their at each other's throats. 

“Same thing, plus Coran needed to work on maintenance in th- NO!!” 

“Ha ha!! Winner!” Pidge said leaning back onto her hands as her controller fell into her lap. A victory smirk coming across onto her lips as she watched Lance throw his controller to one of the pillow. 

“Goddamnit!” 

“Four out of seven! Now, your punishment has come to light youngling-” 

“I’m older than you, you -” 

A finger was placed onto his lips before he could continue. “Shush! Don’t talk as I am sentencing your punishment. Anyways, your punishment is making us all hot coco.” she then stopped and leaned back into the position she had previously been in. 

Lance sighed as he was given this task to do. Hoisting himself up off of the ground, “You know, this is probably gonna be crap. I’m not Hunk and I still don’t know about those ingredients we have, heck, we don’t even know about how they taste like. That planet’s food could do anything to us.” 

“Eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine. We checked them to make sure they weren’t dangerous already. Obviously. Worse casionario you either make really bad coco or we turn purple and everyone thinks we’re galra for a time period.” She casually shrugged, beginning to set up a new game for herself against the computer on hard mode. 

“You know how much harder our job will get, don’t jinx us. But if we do get something, dude, I’m hoping we get night vision, that’d be so cool!” He said excitedly, his eyes sparkling with the idea, before a small chuckle bursted out of him. He turned on his heels though after he had said it, “Anyways, I’ll get those hot chocolates going, forty two small space marshmallows with yours right?” 

“Yep, no more, not less.”

Lance glanced over to the red paladin, “And you?” 

Keith was watching the screen, not paying any mind to the conversation as he was watching the little character's jump and do animated moves as they were being scrolled past. When he noticed the attention drift over to him, he looked up at Lance. “Uh? For what?” 

“Hot chocolate? Want a cup and if do what do you want in it?” 

“With you making it? I don’t really know.” He said with a smirk. 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” 

“I mean, you’re not really Hunk.” His eyes drifted off to the side, his lips still turned up in a teasing smirk as he did, Pidge snickers being heard from the sidelines as they bickered. 

“Oh! You’re getting it now. What do you want?” 

“Plain is fine with me.”

Lance gasped softly, a look of utter ( _dramatic_ ) terror on his face as if he had just murdered a loved one. A hand was over his chest as he looked at him, “You’re a heathen. How could you?” 

“Plain is fantastic, I actually like to have the taste of the chocolate in my drink unlike you and Pidge apparently. Plus, it’s already way too sweet as it is.”

“.....Monster….” He shook his head disapprovingly. He sighed, “Fine, forty two marshmallows for Pidge,.... _plain_ for Keith,” he said with almost a gag to his voice, having to push through it as he said it. Which earned him rolling eyes in response from the ravennette. Before he talked normally once again. “Got it. Coming right up. Have fun you two~” He said walking out finally. 

As he strolled out, Pidge put her full attention back to the video game she was playing. She chose a character out of the bunch, then let the computer decide who she’d face against. As the arena was set up, she leaned forward towards the screen, her eyes becoming focused as the timer counted down. As it got to zero, the fight began.

As the conflict started, Keith’s interest peaked once more. He flashed his eyes over at her to see if she was looking at him in any capacity, just for a second though, before scooting to the side a bit to get a better angle to watch at. He was a bit in awe as he watched her play, finding it incredible how she could predict the movements of the other sprite she was matched with. Even though it was a data processing machine that she was fighting against. 

Keith didn’t notice when Pidge’s eyes drifted over to him for a second, smirking as she noticed that he was closer to her than before. Even if it was a few feet away still. “You know I don’t bite right?” 

He flinched at the sudden sound of her voice, he was so entranced by watching what was happening on screen that he wasn’t really paying attention to her. He chuckled nervously, turning his head towards her slightly, “I mean, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

“Ha, ha, very funny.” She said, her voice impassive as she continued to keep that smirk on her face. She noticed however as she talked, his attention went directly back to the screen. He seemed to really be interested in what was going on, which sparked an idea. “You know, you can play a round if you want? Or hell, I’ll do a one on one match with you if you’re interested. You don’t have to keep on longingly looking.” She suggested. 

Keith perked up at the idea, actually considering it. They had asked before, but he just rejected completely, still spiteful during the whole event with the training room. But now that he was, _beginning_ to get over it, and Lance wasn’t there to distract him either. He...actually kind of wanted to. But he had never played, heck he never even picked up a controller before. The only time he could think back to ever playing anything remotely close to a video game was when he was applying for the Garrison. But that was a completely different system and mechanic to the game. He didn’t really want to stutter over it and have Pidge teach him how to do it, since it would take away the fun experience from her. So he just glanced away and shook his head slightly. “No it’s fine. You can continue to play.” 

Pidge sighed as he said that, she ended up winning the game immediately afterwards, of course, before she looked over at him and held out the controller. “Come on, just give it one try. That’s all I’m asking.” 

Keith glanced down at the controller that was being handed towards him, then back at her, “I don’t know how to play…” he said a bit quieter. 

That was all Pidge seemed to have needed, because as he said that a wide grin went onto her face as her eyes sparkled. “Oh! That’s why?” she asked, a bit surprised but she moved over to him without another word. She gave him a run down of all the buttons and what they did in this games purpose, along with just what they did generally, just in case he didn’t know. 

Keith was astonished that she didn’t instantly just go back to playing the game, that she decided to take the time to willingly teach him how to use the device, along with giving little facts about the company and the controller, having fun as she explained everything. He couldn’t help but smile a bit to himself as he intently listened, making sure he wouldn’t forget anything she was telling him so she wouldn’t have to say it all over again. Deeply appreciating just this little bit of help. 

“So that’s the reason and how they came up with the design for the controller. Cool right?” She asked excitedly. 

Keith nodded, “Hmhm.” 

“Anyways, back to the controls, it’s pretty simple, as you just saw. I can set up the game for you if you don’t have any questions?” 

“Sounds good to me and no I don’t. I think I got the jist of everything.”

“Awesome, want to go against me or the computer?” She asked again as she set it to easy for him. Which he narrowed his eyes at. 

“Computer, you don’t really go easy on people.” 

“First off, rude, second, completely true, and third, alright, that sounds good to me.” she went and set it to randomized and continued. Showing him the screen of playable character's, before she gave the controller to him finally. 

Keith went over to the settings, scrolling through them. 

“What are-” 

Once he found the leveling, he set it to hard before going back to the list of people and looking through their stats. 

“Are you serious?” She groaned in irritation at the small retaliation that he displayed. Rubbing her eyes from the exhaustion of it, her glasses going up and sitting on top of her hazel hair as she just looked back at him. “Was that really necessary?” 

“Yes.” 

“Goddamn it Keith.” She shook her head, going and putting her glasses back in place. Keith smirked as she said that, he went and continued to look over the character menu, till he found one. His eyes seemed to glisten at the particular sprite. Immediately choosing him to play. 

“First ‘ _hard mode_ ’ now this? You’re choosing _that_ character?” She said as she tried to stifle her laughter. 

“Yep.” 

After the computer chose the other character he was gonna be facing up against, he chose a random arena not really caring, and then it begun to load into the screen. The two video game figures were dropped off into the location, the small area in which they were allowed to fight in was almost beautiful. There was four surfaces in which the player could use in their battle, one was the main platform that was the longest out of them all, it was a cool grey color that had rock underneath it that was crooked and unperfected, while the top was smooth and refined. There was a bit of water coming out of it as if it was the ledge of a waterfall that they picked to carve out of the world. Then the other three were just plain grey slits that floated above the initial area, that were much smaller that barely two of people could fit, only if there were some weird game physics going on it seemed like. There was one to the left and the right, and then one above them, placed in the middle, forming a sort of odd diamond if you could extend your imagination far enough. In the background however, it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a sky of light pinks and purples that swirled with one another and seemed to blend and twist together to cause such a beautiful scene, with fog towards the bottom of the screen adding onto the affect, making it seem as if it was some dream like sequence of a pleasant day that you wanted to remember for the rest of your life. Like, sitting on an edge and watching the sunset with someone you care ever so deeply for. Then there were long and huge rocks that sprouted from the ground, piercing into the fog as if the heavy mist was always there and the rocks were intruding in the atmosphere, they were tilted and seemed to be faced towards each other as if about to go to battle. Other surfaces like the one the character's were standing in were in the background floating along with large willow trees beautifully. There were even little wind effects to show that the scrub that was attached to the trees were moving and drifting to the left, along with the mist that curled around the edges of the screen but it never went too far up to block the imagery or by the surface. Just keeping constant movement in it’s designated space. 

The two sprites waited on opposite sides of the arena, bouncing slightly on their feet as they were in a fighting stance. A bar that showed their health was on the top of the screen with the person’s name and the username of the player beneath it. 

A woman’s voice suddenly began to announce what was going on, it was clear and seemed overly excited for the match, it kind of sounded as if a normal person was speaking and was in the room with them, _“Player Gremlin Queen, character Thunderstorm Darkness vs Player two, character Kosmo!”_

Pidge wheezed as she heard Keith’s chosen character, she had been trying to keep a hold of laughing so loudly but couldn’t any longer and erupted with giggles, “It’s even better when she says it!” She cried, holding onto her stomach as she laughed at the ridiculousness of the name and character in general. 

“It’s a perfectly good name! I wouldn’t mind calling myself that for a character.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Pidge snickered as she began to calm down finally. 

“ _Initiating fight in, five, four, three, two, one!_ ” There was a loud beep and as the last number disappeared. The character's seemed to be able to move finally. The huge black wolf, Kosmo, teleported in front of Thunderstorm Darkness, hitting him with his hind legs before landing onto the ground gracefully. Darkness was shot over to the edge of the screen and began to fall down towards the empty space. 

“Oh my god! Dude!! Focus!! UP!!” 

“Oh shi-” Keith went and began to try and steer him to around the edge and have him jump back up onto the surface. But he was too late. 

One death, two lives to go. 

His character reappeared and it counted back down. This time only to three to give the player some time to prepare themselves. Once it got to zero, Keith went and started to attack the wolf, going a few punches. It went behind him and scratched the barbarian prince, till he turned around and slid in between it’s jumps before doing a powered move call fury of punches.

Pidge was yelling in his ear, what to do, but in the end, it was no use. He was overpowered and all his health was down in no time. He only got Kosmo down to a half point. 

“Okay, this is your last chance Keith. You gotta be more careful.” She was sitting on her legs and was gripping at his jacket. 

Which he would have shrugged off, but he was too distracted by the thought of winning. “That little - I’m gonna get this, mark my words.” he said narrowing his eyes, grumbling, as he leaned forward. 

The next round started, and Keith, he’s done his fair share of things... he wasn’t- he wasn’t exactly proud of. But this? This had to be one of the things he was most ashamed of. 

He began to button jam every single button, the character moving around and punching, kicking, powerups, flips, etc all over the place. But it was landing a lot of hits on Kosmo. The ravennette’s body was jolting at some points and leaning further in as he murmured under his breath, “Come on, come on, come on,” over and over again. 

He unlocked the special attack, cutting to an animated sequence of extraordinary movements before finally finishing off Kosmo. 

“Yes!!” He threw his arms up with a wide smile. Pidge was just looking at him with….so much disappointment. Keith looked back at her, 

“......what?....” 

“You’re a button masher, I never thought….I never thought it could get worse.” 

“I was getting frustrated! Don’t judge me! - I’ll learn the proper way, just don’t tell Lance.” 

“You got it buddy.”

“But you gotta be proud that I actually won a round.” 

Pidge smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that’s for sure. I thought you wouldn't get through one round. So I guess I am proud-” Before she could finish her sentence, the screen stuck a huge. 

“ ** _LOSER- Winner Player Two!!_** ” 

“........” 

“GODDAMN IT!” Keith threw the remote down. “That’s just unfair, I didn’t even hear the timer!! - I’m going another round. -” Before he could grab the controller once more, he saw Pidge happily smiling, but having a hand on her mouth. You could see the joy in her eyes as she just look at Keith. Which confused him to no end. 

“What’s with that look on your face?” 

“Just your reaction.” She said with endearment laced in her voice “I’m glad…” She grinned.

Keith furrowed his brows as he leaned back onto his hands, “About me losing?” He asked hesitantly. 

“No, that you were having fun. You seem like you’ve really needed this.” 

“Oh….” He didn’t really know how to react to what she had said, his eyes glanced to the side, till he looked back at her. “Um...thank you.” 

“No need to freeze up.” Pidge bumped her shoulder with his slightly. “You just seem so far sometimes, it’s hard to connect with you and get you to have fun it seems like.” 

Keith let her, going to the side a little till bringing his body back to normal, “Yeah? I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this…” 

“I can tell. It’s fine, I understand needing your time to get used to people.” “You do?” “Yeah, of course, I’m not really used to it myself. This is all, new to me. I’m used to having only my brother around. I’ve never had so many people who weren’t my family, want to get to know me. It’s a bit overwhelming. But, I’m beginning to adapt to it. You just gotta give yourself time.” 

“....Thanks Pidge. For telling that I mean.” 

“You’re welcome. - want to go another round? This sentimental bull isn’t what I’m here for.” 

“Oh hell yes.” He said as he went for the controller. 

They played another round and just as Keith and Pidge had finished up their second round, Lance walked into the room with a tray in his hands, and three cups placed on top. 

“And Lance Mcclain has now arrived!” Lance said dramatically, his feet skidding over the floor slightly. Making sure he didn’t overdo it, even if he really wanted to, just so he wouldn’t spill the drinks. “Miss me?!” 

“Oh, awesome, the hot coco is here.” Pidge said excitedly as she quickly got up, blinded by the chocolatey goodness that was being presented to her, and not hearing Lance at all. She went up and grabbed her cup, which was obvious from the three that was being presented. 

“Rude, didn’t even acknowledge my existence. I’m hurt Pidge, truly.” 

“Coco, what can I say?” She said with a smirk on her face as she begun drinking. Being able to withstand the heat lavishing her tongue. 

“Uhuh. Whatever you say Pidgey.” He placed the platter down onto the ground and gripped the other two cups in both of his hands. Walking over to Keith as he held out his cup towards him, “Here you go. Plain, just like you wanted.”

Keith got the cup, nodding his head slightly, “Thanks.” 

“Wow, a thanks, wasn’t expecting that.” He teased as he sat down next to Keith. 

He glanced over at Lance with a glare, “I’m not a complete and utter ass.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He said looking down at his own drink, he grabbed the long spoon that he kept in the beverage and began to stir the whip cream and the marshmallows slowly, humming softly as he did. “I mean you did take that King by the throat. - you’re a bit of a douche.” 

“He was using his people! - and you can be as well. I mean, I wouldn’t be drinking this if I wasn’t the red paladin. I wouldn’t put it past you to do something to this. But I know you’re not that much of an idiot to jeopardize hundreds of people.”

“.....How lactose intolerant are ya?” 

Keith narrowed his eyes at him as he said that, “You put milk in this?” 

“I thought it would be funny!” 

Keith sighed as he was about to take a sip but put it down, stubbornly. He was half tempted to just chug it. He was probably gonna, till Lance scooted his drink over to him and took the plain coco for himself. “What are you doing?” 

“Well, I messed that one up, but I don’t like putting milk in mine, I like to experiment with other drinks, like almond milk, and I found this alien one which tasted really good. - so you can have mine and I’ll have yours.” 

“But it has all this sugary crap on top.” 

“Just- just drink it!” he said irritated. He went and began to drink the plain one. As he did, Keith glanced back down at Lance’s, continuing the stirring process and playing around with the idea. He didn’t really want to if he was gonna be honest. But Lance did put in all that work in, so he decided to at least give it a shot. He went and stopped, slowly and hesitantly putting it up to his lips. As he drank it, he was actually surprised. He chugged more of it, till he had to take a second to actually breathe at some point, as he set it down, he got some of the whip cream, that hadn’t melted into the drink, on his nose that he didn’t nose-tice. 

“That is….actually a lot better.” 

“See, you should trust me more.” Lance said snarkily. He looked over at Keith to see the white on his nose. Without another thought, he took the sleeve of his jacket and brought it up to his hand to grip at the cloth. Leaning over and rubbing the cream off his nose before sitting back up.

Keith was distracted to react, but when he brought the sleeve up to his nose, he crossed his eyes and he became confuckled. Which Lance didn’t seem to notice because he just sat back up normally as if it was an everyday thing to do that to someone. “What the heck was that?” “What was what?” 

“You - ya know, wiping-” 

“Oh-!” Lance’s cheeks began to brighten up with a pinkish color. “Sorry my nieces and nephews - they always - just forget about that.”

A small smile curled up onto his lips as the Cuban said that, understanding completely. He leaned back onto his hands as he looked at him. “Oh? So you made them hot chocolate too?”

Lance had looked away and just continued to drink, hoping he would forget, but then he asked, and he seemed to brighten up at the question. A wide grin going onto his own face as he turned towards him and nodded. He anxiously wrapped his hands around the cup, “Hm, yeah, I used to make it for them all the time. Whenever they got sick, they were feeling bad about something, couldn’t get ice-cream,” he chuckled slightly at that one, before he just softly sighed. “Etc. Nadia always liked, two pinches of chili powder, almond milk, and then on top would be a bit of whip cream with cinnamon sprinkled on then two cinnamon sticks to the side. While Slyvio liked nutella in his or if he was super upset like if he got a bad grade in class or his mama yelled at him, he would ask for peppermint instead, but he alwaaaays wanted rainbow mini marshmallows, couldn’t be white, couldn’t be anything else, had to be only rainbow and it had to be one quarter of the cup filled of marshmallows. So I would put the marshmallows in first, then put the hot chocolate in it, then I’d place the whip cream in as high as I could. They would always make a mess of the whip cream though. So yeah….”

Keith listened to Lance talk about his family tentatively, he noticed how he looked at his hot chocolate with such a fond look in his eyes with a small tender smile on his lips that carried into his voice. 

He hummed in acknowledgement, “You sound like a really good uncle, especially for remembering all of that. I doubt I could remember all of that, I always have to remind myself to ask Shiro when we’re celebrating his birthday.” He said jokingly, laced with some truth to it.

Lance snorted at the response, he smiled and shrugged, “It’s just what you do for family, I used to mess it up a lot when I was younger.”

“Hmm, I could imagine.” He said as he went and began to drink more. 

“Wow, why don’t you two just kiss already?!” Pidge hollered from the side, she had been recording the two getting along the entire time, with a little camera she had in her workshop, she had gotten it while the two were distracted. A smirk played onto her lips as she just snickered in amusement of the situation. 

Lance and Keith both looked over at her, about to yell at her, till they got the idea to do something. As if it was some sort of telepathetic connection, they looked over at each other. Which rightfully worried Pidge as she began to backup the file. 

“We have to.” 

“Definitely.”

“Arms.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Excuse me wha-?” Before she could ask the question properly. She was already being tackled by Keith and Lance.

Keith grabbed her legs, while Lance pinned her arms to her sides as he tried to grab the device from her hand. 

“Ahh!! Get off me!! CORAN!!” She called out, squirming, trying to kick Keith but he was way too strong for her, she also tried to get her arms away from Lance, but it was the same case. The only thing she was able to do was grip onto the camera she had gotten. Which was more than easy because she had such a death grip to her. Which was unlucky for Lance.

“No one’s coming for you, now give it to us!” Lance said as he tried to peel away her fingers. 

“Noooo!! Never! Now get off!” “Give us the tape Pidge.” Keith struggled to say as her legs were trying to slip from his grasp. 

“No! - okay, that’s it!” She went and leaned up to Lance’s ear, Lance tried to back away but he needed to keep her down so it was difficult, but then she bit his ear. 

“Ow! You little-” he placed his hand onto his ear as he laid on top of her to keep her there, but she easily pushed him off. 

“Lance? Are you ok-” Keith was kicked in the face as he got distracted and loosened his constraint on Pidge’s legs, giving her the chance to use her feet and hit him in the cheek. She then scurried off and grabbed her computer that was being used to play the video game. 

Keith groaned as he held his cheek as he was laying on the floor, “Fuck-” he murmured. 

Lance decided to make use of this moment, he crawled over to the ravennette, placing his arms under him as his torso was on his legs, he placed one of his hands over Keith’s hand that was holding his cheek. “Keith, no! Stay with me.” 

He furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes in such a way, till he caught on and decided ‘ _what the hell?_ ’ “I-I don’t think I can, she’s -she’s internally wounded me.” 

“Come on buddy, stay with me!” He stifled his chuckles, trying to keep in character. 

Pidge had uploaded the video and just...looked over at the both of them, “Jesus Christ you two.” 

He decided this would be the time, and he let his head dramatically drop to the side, hair falling in his eyes as they were closed shut, the only thing that was unconvincing of him _actually_ fainting was the smirk on his lips that he was trying to hide but couldn’t quite do. 

“Noooo!! You monster!! You killed him!” 

“Oh my -” She wheezed, “You’re both idiots…” 

That was when Keith shot up and opened his eyes, “Hey! You’re the one who started this!” He said looking over at her. 

“Welp, he’s alive. Looks like you’re not a murderer today.” He said as he pushed him off his legs.

Keith yelped as he was pushed off, and glared at the Cuban for that one. “Oh we’ll see who’s a murderer once I’m finished with you!”

“Wait, wait, wait! Keith! I thought we had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!!” He said frantically, putting his arms forth, as he used his legs to push his body back. 

Pidge was just laughing at all this, she was on the floor in tears. 

“Nope, don’t remember. That kick must have made me black out for five seconds or so.” He smirked as he got closer before tackling Lance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the evening, or the equivalent to it in space, continued on, the three of them just had fun competing in video games, dares, play fighting, and telling stories of earth as they listened to each other. They soon all fell asleep with one another in the fort that Lance and Pidge had built. They were leaned up against the couch, Keith being the main support for them both. He was in the middle, with Pidge to the left side of him, while she leaned up against his body, her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist. While Lance was on top of his lap, his head was more on his shoulder as one hand was on the sleeping male’s chest, gripping at his shirt, while the other laid on his waist. Keith’s arm wrapped around to the back of him as well, keeping them both close to his body. 

Coran trauted in to check up on them, not hearing any yelling and worried that they had all murdered one another. As he did, he saw the three of them, all curled up on eachother. 

“Well, I’ll be a weblum in a solar system.” he muttered to himself, but he was smiling. He walked around in the room, cleaning up the dishes that were left, turning off the computer, before quietly getting two blankets for the three of them, putting one over Lance and the other over Pidge gently. As he quietly walked over to the lightswitch and turned off all the remaining lights but the ones that strung along the ceiling and around them. 

“Goodnight paladins….” 

He then closed the door quietly as he let the three of them sleep peacefully.  



End file.
